<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teacups and Teddy Bears by campanellis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163928">Teacups and Teddy Bears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/campanellis/pseuds/campanellis'>campanellis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Degrassi, Degrassi Junior High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Joey especially as usual, Set before Degrassi Junior High, They are just at a carnival and being very silly, They are like 10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/campanellis/pseuds/campanellis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very small moment in the many years that Joey and Wheels have been best friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joey Jeremiah &amp; Derek “Wheels” Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teacups and Teddy Bears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Wheeeeels,</em> come <em> on! </em>Let’s get on that ride again!” </p><p>Joey yelled over the noise, grabbing at his best friend's hand and attempting to drag him over to the teacups.</p><p>“Joey, can’t we take a bit of a break from that? Both of our parents said we have all <em> day </em> to go on the rides, and we’ve been on the teacups about a trillion times! It’s gonna give me a headache.” </p><p>Joey let out a sigh in response, sticking out his bottom lip a bit, but surprisingly not saying anything to object to this. </p><p>“Okay, okay <em>fine</em>. But what do you wanna do now instead? I don’t wanna just stand around all day, Wheels!” He practically whined this, bouncing on the balls of his feet a bit in anticipation for the day that was ahead of them. </p><p>Joey had always loved carnivals, they were exciting! All of the rides, the games, and the candy! </p><p>Not only that, but at ten years old, Joey had considered himself a pro at riding on every ride he could without getting sick <em> or </em> scared— he couldn’t say the same about Wheels, though. </p><p>Wheels thought for a moment, humming a bit and thinking over all of the possible options. </p><p>“Oh! We can play some of the games? That’d be fun, right? Maybe we could win something! My mom gave me some money.” </p><p>Joey nodded, smiling at the other boy. </p><p>“Yeah, okay! We <em> will </em>win something, let’s go!” </p><p>He grabbed at his hand again, pulling Wheels over to some of the many games that the carnival had to offer.</p><p>“Whaddya wanna try? I <em> really </em> wanna win something!”</p><p>He was almost jumping in excitement, there were <em>so </em>many options! It was kind of hard for him to process them all, but that didn’t make it any less exciting. </p><p>Wheels pointed over to one of the game’s a bit down to the right from where they were standing, it was your typical ‘throw the ball into the hoop’ game, if you made it in under a certain amount of times, you’d win a prize.</p><p>“What about that one? We can both give it a try, and then maybe we could both win something! It looks easy enough.” </p><p>He looked at one of the kids who was attempting to win in that very moment, they had managed to make it into the hoop in under the three chances that they were given, and had won a stuffed bear in return. </p><p>After watching for a moment, he figured that Wheels was right, It didn’t look <em> too </em>hard. </p><p>Sure, Joey had never been the <em> best </em> at sports, but that could be because he had never really tried that hard before. </p><p>He would often spend his time daydreaming in gym class, not really giving it much effort, but what could be so hard about basketball? </p><p>So, he agreed. </p><p>“Yeah, lets try it! I’ll go first?” </p><p>He was too excited to win a prize to wait, and he figured Wheels wouldn’t mind going second, anyways. </p><p>Wheels confirmed this by shrugging and nodding. </p><p>“Yeah, okay! Good luck, man.” </p><p>Joey had wanted to say that he didn’t <em> need </em> luck. What could be so hard about this? He was definitely going to win, he <em> had </em> to <em> , </em>but he didn't have time to brag.</p><p>They made their way up to the man running the game. Joey dug into his pockets, picking out the money he had to give him. </p><p>He only had enough for one chance, so he couldn’t screw it up. </p><p>Joey listened to ‘Jeff,’  according to his nametag, explaining the directions of the game to him. He had to bite back the urge to ask ‘who would need directions for this?’ </p><p>Thankfully, he managed.</p><p>“Got it?” Jeff finally asked, after explaining the game for what felt like forever to Joey, his voice a bit gruffier than he had expected.</p><p>“Of course I do!” He replied. </p><p>He was <em> finally </em> given the ball, as Jeff had explained before, he only had three chances to make it into the hoop. </p><p>Piece of cake! </p><p>Joey immediately threw the ball towards the hoop, not really giving himself the chance to aim, and of course missing. By a <em> lot. </em></p><p>He pouted. Well, at least he still had two more chances, Joey had thought to himself. </p><p>The ball was tossed back to him, he tried again, this time making it a bit closer to the hoop— but still not making it in. Maybe this <em> was </em> a lot harder than he thought it would be. He <em> really </em>wished he had actually tried harder in gym class now. </p><p>“You’ve still got one more shot! Just take your time, you’ll get it!” He heard Wheels shout from behind him, obviously watching Joey try to make it in. </p><p>The small boy tried taking Wheels’ advice during his last chance, trying to be more patient instead of just throwing it aimlessly at the hoop, which had proven to not work too well.</p><p>He took a deep breath, attempting to actually aim this time, this <em> had </em>to work! </p><p>Joey finally threw the ball, he had swore it would make it in this time, he was <em>so</em> close. </p><p>The ball circled around the rim, <em> almost </em>falling in, but instead toppling out and falling to the floor.</p><p>“Sorry, kid. That’s all the chances I could give you. Next in line, please.”</p><p>Wheels put his hand on Joey's shoulder as he walked by, squeezing it in an obvious attempt to cheer him up. </p><p>“Too bad, you almost got it, let’s hope I have better luck with it than you did.” He joked, making his way over to Jeff and paying just as Joey had done before.</p><p>Joey didn’t laugh at his attempt at a joke, he was too disappointed, he had <em> really </em>wanted to win. He knew he should probably be cheering Wheels on like he had done for him, but he didn’t really feel like cheering now.</p><p>He <em> hated </em>losing, especially when he had been so excited, and especially when he had been so sure that he’d win. </p><p>
  <em> So much for being easy. </em>
</p><p>Wheels was still trying to win a prize, but Joey wasn’t really paying much attention to this, instead spending his time fiddling with his hands and staring at the ground. </p><p>About three minutes had passed, and Joey was nearly startled from his thoughts by Wheels’ excited shouting.</p><p>“Joey, look! I won!” </p><p>He ran over to him, holding a small bear and smiling happily, his expression changing when he noticed how down his friend looked. </p><p>“What’s up? I figured you’d be excited too.” </p><p>Wheels was right, he knew he should be, even though <em> he </em>had lost. He should still be happy that his friend won something. </p><p>Plus, it was just a stupid bear, he shouldn’t be this upset. That would be a dumb thing to get so disappointed over. </p><p>“I am, I’m just tired. Can we go now?” Joey mumbled, still looking down a bit, hoping Wheels couldn’t see how upset he looked. </p><p>“Joey, c’mon. You were fine ten minutes ago. Is it because you lost? It’s just a game, it doesn’t mean anything, and you can get one of these anywhere.” </p><p>Of course he knew that, the bear looked like it was worth about five bucks tops, but he still couldn’t push away the feeling of disappointment and embarrassment that had settled into his stomach. </p><p>“I know that! I just really thought I could win is all. It’s stupid, okay? I was just really excited to win something.” He finally looked at his best friend, rubbing at his eyes a bit, a naive attempt at hiding the tears that were beginning to fall from them.</p><p>This really <em> was </em>stupid, he was crying over a stuffed bear! Why was he letting something so small ruin his day? He had been so happy, too.</p><p>Wheels glanced down at the bear in his hands, and then back at Joey, who was still desperately trying to fight off the tears. </p><p>“Well, why don’t we share it? I would have never won it if you didn’t ask me to come to the carnival with you in the first place, and I really don’t <em>mind</em> sharing. Especially if you’re that upset over it.”</p><p>Joey's eyes lit up a bit, a small smile starting to form on his face.</p><p>“You really <em> really </em> mean it? You don’t mind?” He questioned, fiddling with the fabric at the bottom of his shirt a bit as he asked.</p><p>“Of course not, like I said, I could find one of these things anywhere. It’s really not that big of a deal. Here, take it. You can give it back to me next week or something, we’ll trade!” </p><p>Wheels handed the bear over, and Joey's entire face lit up as he grabbed onto it tightly, giving Wheels <em> a </em>real smile this time.</p><p>Sure, it may just be a silly bear, but it meant a lot more now knowing that his best friend had shared it with him just to cheer him up. </p><p>“Wow, thanks! You’re a great friend.” He said while still tightly hugging the bear to his chest and smiling. He felt a lot better now, the disappointment that had washed over him before finally fading away. </p><p>“No problem, it’s what best friends are for, right? Now let’s go on the teacups again before we have to leave.” </p><p>Wheels said, laughing lightly and grabbing the other boys hands as they rushed over to the rides again, eagerly awaiting the rest of the day that was ahead of them. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>